A Terrible Story with a Terrible Plot
by SLONE13
Summary: So, I wrote this short story because I was bored and wanted something to do. (I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.)


A Terrible Story with a Terrible Plot

Murgen POV

I hate reality. It gets in the way of my dreams and stories and all of the imaginable things that I could be doing right now. No one understands, and if they did, they were only being nice enough to at least think about how I thought things. My thoughts were…different from others.

My name is Murgen Turgen Slurgen-Mallurgen. I am fifteen and live in Manhattan, New York with my dad Jon Curgen Slurgen-Mallurgen. I also go to Goode High School. My BFFFL is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and my BMFFL is Percy Jackson.

Oh, that boy was _hot_. He is a very, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He's tall, fit, muscular, and lean. He doesn't seem to know it, or maybe just simply refuses to acknowledge it, but a lot of girls find him extremely attractive. I wish that I could ask him out or that he could to me, but Rachel mentioned during a sleepover that he has a girlfriend by the name of Annabeth Chase, and that she was a keeper for him.

Whatever, I'll get him to like me, if it's the last I do.

Anyway, I live in Manhattan—blah, blah, blah—and live with my dad—blah, blah, blah. Oh, and did I tell you guys that I'm a demigod? You know, a half human and half god? You didn't…? Well then—screw you and your logic.

Wow, my ADHD is not giving me a slack today.

Right now, I'm in my English class. It's the last class of the day, so I'm pretty out of it at the moment. Mr. Darlington is blabbering away about reading some passage in our Literature Textbook about Norse mythology and other Viking stuff. To be honest, I don't understand half the stuff he's talking about, but I listen and be quiet like every other nerd in the classroom.

"…going to write a five-page essay about the Norse gods and how they lived way back when. Is that understood, class?" The guy looked around the room as everyone grunted or mumbled a "Yes, sir" and wrote down the assignment in their planners.

Me? I wasn't doing squat. I've got dyslexia, so I can't really read the stupid story either, nor write about it. It's stupid, I know, but that's how I was born and that's how I'll be the rest of my miserable life.

Once the bell rang for school to get out, I sighed with relief and started packing up my supplies into my backpack. Once I was done, I zipped up my pack, slung it over my shoulders, and headed out.

"Bye, Mr. Darlington. See ya' tomorrow," I said before leaving officially.

Why the Hades was it so hot out today? I mean, it was like all windy and cold yesterday, and now Apollo has the guts to make it shine? I honestly will never understand that 'son of a hotness'.

I walked around the first corner of the halls and saw Rachel and Percy chatting to each other, walking towards me. I yelled their names, waving my arm like a maniac. They got my message and both looked up to see me running towards them.

"Hey," I breathe.

Rachel gives me grin and puts her hands on her hips. "You gonna tell me if we're going over to your place this weekend?" she asked.

I nodded hunched over. "Yeah." I looked up at Percy and his ocean-reflecting eyes. "You want to come over too?"

Rachel rolled her green eyes. Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, actually, I'm meeting Annabeth after school today. We're going to go see a movie. So, sorry. I can't come."

I pouted and stood up straight. "That's cool," I said. "Another time, then?"

"Uh, sure."

I smiled. "Great."

Percy said his goodbye and left Rachel and I standing in the hall. He looked so cute today, I just wanted to kiss him all over his face, but that would just make things awkward because he has a _girlfriend_. That _Annabeth_ girl was his. I will get him to like me, you know, and I don't care if that includes MURDER.

* * *

Percy set the bouquet of Lilies on the ground in front of him and his girlfriend. The tombstone was familiar to Percy, and it was even familiar to me:

_Annabeth Chase_

_1993 – 2009_

_Beloved Friend_

_Murdered_

My _boyfriend_ bowed his head and turned around, his arm around my shoulder. We walked away. I looked back at Annabeth's grave and smirked.

I just knew he would be mine.

* * *

**Did you enjoy my story? Would you review your opinion?**


End file.
